Sea Breezes
by Neko of death
Summary: One word sentence prompts that delve into life of the One Piece World. The Blues are vast and the horizon is never any closer
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, Neko of Death here with my first intro to One Piece fanfic writing. These are one word sentence prompts that are truthfully some of my vocabulary words in English class. Writing these is really the only thing that keeps me awake in that class sometimes.

As I've said, this is my first writing dealing with One Piece so if anyone has any advice on how to improve my writing, please let me know!

* * *

Admonish  
It was only after they got hit in the head by a Clima Tact that Luffy and Usopp thought that making slingshots out of the girls' underwear may not have been the best idea.

Sentinel  
As the crew slept, their skeletal nakama watched on, reminded of the quiet of the past fifty years, but as he heard a snore, a thunk, a whispered curse, it was so very different.

Fervent  
When the Strawhats finally landed on Amazon Lily as a whole crew they were greeted with women and girls of all shapes and sizes, a banquet plentiful of good food, and an empress who simply wished to embrace her love.

Rancor  
As he ran back up through the great gaol Impel Down he had to resist fighting the traitorous ex-Whitebeard pirate; he know they would fight again as there was no way that he could hate his brother's captor more than he did now.

Grievous  
Their joyous reunion was halted when they saw the state their captain's body and mind was in and all they could do was surround him and remind him that they were still there for him along with all of their dreams.

Winsome  
The pirate was a pleasant man, wooing ladies and winning men's trust and friendship with rum and laughter, but it wasn't until you saw him in battle that you truly know the Yonkou Red-hair Shanks.

Rapture  
His son had become a revolutionary and had set himself to destroy the very ideals the Marines upheld, yet when he looked into his tiny grandson's adoring eyes, Garp felt that there was at least some peace in his world.

Redress  
Bellamy had believed himself to be untouchable on Jaya, so when revenge came to him in the form of a lanky teenager in sandals and a straw hat, his laughter was understandable, until a single punch destroyed his world.

Blithe  
Fugitives though they may have been, when the Strawhats met the Zakku pirates on a deserted island there was a night of song, booze, and food with their two captains leading the festivities.

Archetype  
The boy was nothing like a pirate was supposed to be, full of mercy and love and childishness, yet everyone who met him, villains or allies, knew in their very souls that he would be King and nothing could ever change this fact.

Extol  
It was usually up to himself to recant his bravery and strength, so Usopp's eyes watered when on his birthday he woke up to his nakama singing praises of his exploits to a joyous tune.

Enthrall  
Everywhere she walked men, women, and children, regardless of preference or species, fell to her feet in adoration, but it wasn't until a boy accepted her dark past without judgment that she truly felt love.

Repudiate  
Ace would never consider the former Pirate King to be his father, but his crew, his Pops, and his brother did not leave him wanting for family.

Regimen  
It was a hard road, being brought up as assassins from childhood, yet as Cipher Pol 9 walked up and received their black suits, they had to admit that they had certainly achieved power.

Appease  
As Calgara prepared his daughter to satisfy their God's appetite he silently screamed and wept and prayed for someone, something, to help.

Inscrutable  
The Shichibukai fired his lasers at the pirates; at the sound of the confusion in the Okama Queen's voice- there, in his eyes- a flicker.

Delectable  
As the blonde looked out onto the sea of his dreams, mentally giving untold gratitude to an old one-legged chef in another Blue, he could only grin as a familiar call for meat came from across the deck and then walked to the galley.

Laconic  
Every report he gave to Marineford was as concise and compact as he could make it, the smoke logia wanting to spend as little time talking to the corrupt higher officers as possible, instead wishing to spend it on the Grand Line searching for an elusive pair of Ds.

Elucidate  
Their navigator went to great lengths to explain each step with huge detail, but when she was finished and heard it summarized simply as a 'mystery plan,' she slammed her face into her hands and wondered why she even tried anymore.

Acrimonious  
Having had to lie and cheat and steal for many years, she never let the harsh words of her fellow villagers get to her until she went to her beloved tangerine groves and slept and wept.

Disoblige  
All it took was the navigator refusing to give money for more rum and grog to start a furious match between the first-mate and the cook with the rest of the crew looking on.

Disputatious  
As the Jayan bartender watched the two pirate captains arguing over the taste of his food, he couldn't help but feel a little offended but was too afraid to speak out.

Anomaly  
When Magellan heard of the intruder, he became enraged at the fact that someone dared to interrupt his schedule and disrupt his perfect prison.

Obfuscate  
No one could quite grasp the Shichibukai's true intentions or motives, his eccentricities driving off most of the curious, so Sengoku held Doflamingo close to keep an eye on him, trying to figure out that impossible mind.

Impervious  
They had all thought their captain's joy and determination to be undefeatable, so when he returned to them after his brother's death a broken soul they were at a loss of what to do.

Disaffected  
When Kaya heard the truth about her butler from Usopp she had called him a liar and cast him out, and it was guilt over that action that truly made her hate Kuro when all was revealed.

Nefarious  
The small Strawhat crew of mostly novice pirates had become one of the most feared on the Grand Line in less than a year, but only by those who had never met them or those who had been destroyed by them.

Percipient  
Although the green-haired swordsman appeared to be constantly sleeping, he was always aware of what was happening around him, ready to help his nakama if trouble came.

Pejorative  
As the three Supernova captains walked out of the Human Auction to face the wall of Marines, insulting and arguing with each other all the way, few would realize that a life long friendship had been born.

Solicitous  
Watching the new pirate go off the sea in nothing by a small dingy, Makino couldn't help but feel worried, a feeling that never went away even after heard tales about his many victories he gained throughout his adventure; after all, it could only take one loss.

* * *

A/N And that's it for my first set of words. I have more that I will upload in the next few days, or maybe sooner depending on the response I get. Please let me know which ones you like, which ones you don't like, and all that jazz.

Oh, and Zakku is an OC made by my dear friend _See, I told you I would include him~_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Oh, wow. I kinda of squealed a little inside when I saw that I had three reviews withing 24 hours. Seriously, it means so much to me that you enjoy this. And with that, here are some more that I already had typed up.

DISCLAIMER: Its a really good thing I don't own One Piece, because nothing I could ever imagine would be as great as Oda can come up with.

Oh, and I forgot to say so last chapter, but here there be SPOILERS.

* * *

Garnished  
He was one of the most praised Marines, the so-called captor of Gol D. Roger and a well loved if eccentric Vice-Admiral, yet when Garp the Fist saw one grandson die in the arms of his other, he couldn't help but feel like the world's greatest failure.

Absolution  
The Skypians and Shandians were constantly fearful of what they said or did because their God was always there, watching and listening, and forgiveness only ever came in the form of a lighting bolt from the sky.

Commission  
Axe-hand Morgan had been given his position based on good behavior and exemplary leadership, but as they say, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Sanguine  
As the sun set down on the horizon, the sea was a dyed a red that made Luffy tremble with flashbacks of blood and magma filled water but all it took was a glance to his nakama at his side for his shaking to cease.

Avouch  
When the day finally came that Kohza announced to King Kobra his intentions to ask for the Princess' hand in marriage, he failed to notice an over-protective bird and dog watching and plotting from outside the doorway.

Prevarication  
The CP9 members slowly eased they way into the lives of their target, as a bartender, a shipwright, a secretary, all waiting for the day when they could rip off their disguises and bare their maskless faces to their so-called friends.

Satire  
Sometimes, when Sengoku heard of the deeds and heroics of the Strawhat crew he couldn't help but feel that their captain was doing this on purpose, as a criminal fighting for what was right while exposing the truth of the justice of the Marines, all the while laughing with a gleam in his eyes partly hidden under the brim of his hat; maybe he was more like his father than anyone really knew.

Timorous  
Colby had been a coward his whole life, only changing when he met Luffy, a pirate creating a Marine, and when they met again at Water 7 he felt an overwhelming urge to fight and prove himself to this boy with the feel of a King.

Derision  
Bellamy's laughter shook the bar as his crew joined him, the hyena would have howled forever if he didn't need to breath; honestly, Sky Island, what a joke.

Plight  
Duval didn't know how he had gotten into this situation with his face on a bounty poster that wasn't his, but he knew that if he found out who was the cause of this he would utterly destroy them for this humiliation.

Brandish  
All it took was for Kuina to wave her wooden sword to get even the strongest and bravest of her father's students to flinch back in fear, all except one moss-haired boy who simply grinned and stepped up in reply.

Rapt  
The crew pretended not to notice, but after their reunion their captain was constantly watching what they were doing with an almost desperate fascination and they simply continued whatever they were doing, silently reassuring him with their life.

Corporal  
Sadi-chan loved her job, it suited her temperament much better than anything else she could find; she had never been any happier than when Magellan had approached her, handed her a whip, and sent her on her way.

Surmise  
Franky couldn't even begin to guess what made this crew so strong and with such a bond, but as they welcomed him, a former enemy, into their fold with open arms and hearts he found that there really was no reason for him to ever dwell on it.

Peerless  
He wasn't the strongest or the smartest, but there was just something about him that had convinced the Strawhat crew beyond any doubt that their captain would be the Pirate King and would lead the rest of them to their dreams without fail.

Chastise  
Whenever he messed up in his knowledge or while making his medicine, his ancient teacher, the sadistic Dr. Kureha would chase him around her castle, throwing sharp objects at him until he proved himself to her again; the first time he saved one of his nakama from almost certain death, Chopper had never been more grateful to her.

Impede  
Bentham stayed behind after opening the escape route for his dear friends; when he saw Magellan standing there with poison dripping off his enraged face, the proud okama simply focused his attention and dropped into his fighting stance.

Chalice  
As Roger and Newgate drank some of the best sake in all the Blues while sitting under the endless cherry blossoms, the Pirate King told the tale of the D. line to his strongest rival, unraveling one of the greatest mysteries of their time.

Recompense  
Mr. 3 had never put much faith in friends, preferring temporary allies, so he even surprised himself when he risked life and limb to free the Fire-Fist in honor of the great sacrifice of his former fellow Baroque Works agent.

* * *

Tell me what you thought!

And since I forgot to say so last chapter, Zakku is an OC by my friend HeartsPocky.


End file.
